


Three Long Years Later

by autisticJuggalo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Future AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford and Stanley Pines, 3 years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Long Years Later

        Ford threw the rope up over the beast's legs, Stan catching it on the other side of the boat and tying it down. It was cloudy this day, but no rain had fallen as of yet. The twin brothers finished checking each knot, assuring each other the beast was safely tucked in before climbing aboard themselves. Ford got in the drivers seat, taking off with Stan and their catch of the day.   
        Ford lost track of time honestly, watching the water part ways at the head of their ship. Something about boat traveling always made him smile. It might just be that it's with Stan, but Ford never bothered to put a finger on it. Not everything needs to be discovered, Bill helped teach him that lesson.

        It didn't take long for the shore line to disappear in the distance, the boys now back out at sea yet again. They'd been on their maiden voyage of adventure for 3 years since leaving Gravity Falls behind. In fact, the anniversary of their departure was coming up soon. In just a few short weeks they would be back at the Mystery Shack, greeting old friends and seeing those crazy kids again. 

        Ford smiled looking at the framed picture of Dipper and Mabel he had on the dash from their 15th birthday. Hard to think they're almost adults already, he still looks back so fondly on his memories of the first few days they spent together. Dipper's fascination with Ford may have passed but Ford couldn't be happier knowing Dipper's making his own name in the world like he had so long ago.  
        Ford set the boat to autopilot and got up to check on Stan inside. Too his surprise when he opened the cabin door, the lights where off inside. The logical assumption Ford made was that Stan must be outside in the back, with the beast. He slipped his coat off, hanging it on the rack by the door. If Stan wanted some fresh air so be it, but Ford had enough of that harsh wind for one day.  
        There wasn't a whole lot to the cabin itself, a pair of beds, TV, dressers, separate bathrooms thank god, and a few other essentials and personals. Stan once told Ford it's like living in an expensive hotel room that floats. As ford sat down on the edge of his bed and started untying his shoes, he couldn't help but think about it again.

        The same reoccurring thought he's been having for a while now, and wanted nothing more than to brush it aside. Before he could get his second shoe off he heard something. A noise from Stan's bathroom caught his attention, but there was no light coming from under the door. Ford slid the shoe off and bolted to his feet, yet didn't move to the door. 

        The sound of glass shattering spurred him to step forward. Stan was a lot of things, violent included, but Ford opened the door anyway. Inside it was dark, the room seeming eerie, even the air felt different. Ford slid his hand to the light switch, eyes pointed toward the darkest end of the room.  
        "Ahhhh heck!! Too bright! Too bright!", Stan yelled while covering his eyes with one hand and waved the other toward Ford. Ford stood a moment before turning the light back off. Stan was sitting on the toilet seat, mirror broken and nose bleeding. The light sensitivity was peculiar as well. 

        "...what?", Stan asked, looking over to ford with a washcloth pressed against his bleeding nose. 

        Ford took a moment to gather his words, "Well, what's been going on with you? Is your nose alright?".

        "Trust me, I've had worse, just tripped, slammed my dang face on the mirror".

        Ford nodded understandingly, "I think you might be coming down with something Stanley".

        "Ain't nothin I can't handle bro, I'm fine"

        "Alright alright, just try not to fall into things", Ford said as he left the bathroom.

        He left the door open a good bit so Stan wasn't walking around in the pitch black. He sat back down on his bed, pulling one of his newer journals out from a shelf and flipping through. He stopped on his glossary page of symptoms, and scanned the paper for "Sensitivity to light". And sadly, there was all too many possible supernatural diseases and bacteria that could be the cause.  
        He placed the book down on the nightstand and laid back. It could even just be a normal disease, he wasn't sure whether to worry or not. Stan came out of the bathroom in a few moments, a bandage covering his nose.

        "Nice flower bandage, Mabel's?", Ford smiled.

        "What can I say, makes it heal faster. The kids got magic in her I tell ya".

        "Heh heh, she gave those to you 2 years ago. I'm surprised you still have them, let alone use them".

        Stan flopped onto his bed, laying on his back, arms behind his head. "Yeah well, some people like pictures, some like other things".

        "Like bandages?", Ford says as Stan cracks open a soda.

        "Exactly", he answers, pointing a finger over to Ford.

        Ford chuckled a bit and pulled his glasses off, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Well I'm gonna be hitting the hay", he says yawning. Stan only responds with a shake of his soda can before taking a sip and opening one of his magazines. Stan had practically started a collection of magazines the past 3 years. Keeps them all in his dresser rather than pack more clothes.  
        Ford pulled his covers to his chest and closed his eyes, not bothering to turn off the light. He drifted off in no time, Stan not making much noise other than burps.

  
        When Ford woke up, the light was off but early morning sunlight shined through a few port holes in the room. He glanced over to Stan who was fast asleep and then sat up to stretch his arms. His yawns were quiet so not to wake Stan as he picked his glasses off the nightstand. Ford then started going through his normal routine, making a cup of coffee, and heading outside to check their location.

        He sat outside, taking in the sunrise for what felt like an hour. The air was warm, he didn't even have his coat on. He sipped his coffee and looked over at his framed picture of the kids again, reminiscing of their time together. Fighting the Wizard from DD&D, and so many other great times together.   
        And then that fateful goodbye at the end of the summer, after all they'd been through together. After the fights, after the mistakes, after the fears, after...

        "ME!!!!", Bill screeched as the ground under Ford broke apart, sending him falling into darkness. When he landed his glasses fell off and he felt around on his knees looking for them. When his finger touched them he immediately dragged them back to his eyes. This allowed him to see the man in front of him. He was facing the other direction, and was wearing a red fez on his head.

        "S-Stantley?", Ford muttered before Stan turned to face him. One of his eyes were missing, it looked as if he had stabbed it out with something. But he didn't cry in pain, he just laughed. Laughed and laughed while grinning ear to ear directly into Ford's eyes. The pitch of his laugh increasing until it was His voice.  
        "DO YA MISS ME SIXER~", Bill asked, floating around Ford's head in circles.

        "AAAAH!", Ford jumped awake from his nightmare, sitting straight up. His breathing was rapid and heavy, his body covered in a cold sweat. His nightmares were getting worse, he wished to god there was away to prevent himself from dreaming all together. As he steadied his breath he looked over to see if Stan was asleep. He wasn't even in the room, and Ford knew he had waited long enough.  
        He wanted to just tell Stan now, tell him everything. The nightmares of Bill were getting to him and he knew Stan wouldn't want him to face this alone. He got up quickly, putting his glasses and shoes on and walking outside to find Stan. When he opened the door he jumped at the touch of the cold wind. He'd forgotten about the weather where they are. 

        Going back for his coat he noticed Stan's flower bandage on the ground by his bed. He threw the coat on and rushed outside, finding Stan in the back. 

        "Stanley, there you are. I-  w-where... where's the creature we caught?", Ford eyed the large space the beast once was.

        "The darn thing broke free last night", Stan replied, not turning around to face Ford.

        "I see. Well Stan, there's something I need to tell you about", Ford begins to explain as he walks over to his brother.

        "You see, I've been having horrid nightmares of that god forsaken demon again. I wouldn't bring this up unless it was important, and its been happening enough that I think you should know about it".

        "Huh, you too?"

        "What, you've been having them too?", Ford seemed alarmed.

        "Sure have"

        "Well what do you see in them?"

        "You know, lots of things"

        "Well if we're both having them that must mean he's back Stanley. He's back somewhere, and he's taunting us about it"

        "Wowza, you weNT AND FIGURED IT OUT SIXER~!", Stan turns, grabbing Ford by the collar.

        "Stanley!"

        "YOU WISH, OL' PAL", Stan grins, leaning Ford over the edge of the boat.

"Stanley please! Get a hold of yourself!"

        "SORRY, NO STAN-", he pushes a small blade into Ford's chest, "-LEY HERE".

        Ford grows faint, the pain in his chest screaming out. His hands instinctively grab hold of Stan, gripping his shoulders. Ford can't manage to get any words out in his state of pain and shock. The grip he has on Stan loosens gradually, until he is barely conscious. 

  
        "SO LONG SIXER!!", are the last words Ford hears before hitting the icy water...

 

 


End file.
